


One Hour

by CitrusKix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Collars, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Electricity, Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Servant, Mental Coercion, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Peanut Butter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Rope Bondage, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusKix/pseuds/CitrusKix
Summary: “Hey. Hey Momota-chan. Hey Momota-chan, guess what? I have a bet I want to make with you. You wanna hear me out on what the bet it? I know you want to.”Kokichi makes a bet with Kaito that he simply can’t back down from, only for it to not be what he thought it was.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0 (implied), Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	One Hour

“Hey. Hey Momota-chan. Hey Momota-chan, guess what? I have a bet I want to make with you. You wanna hear me out on what the bet it? I know you want to.”

The supreme leader was beginning to obnoxiously lean in closer with every passing second, starting to invade Kaito’s personal space. The astronaut tried to ignore him by burying his face into the magazine he was reading, but it was to no avail. All that accomplished was having the supreme leader come even closer, meaning he was taking up even more of the astronaut’s personal space. With a loud groan of annoyance, the taller boy put down his superhero comic and glared at his unwanted companion, grunting out an annoyed “Jesus Christ Kokichi, just what the hell do you want from me?”

With a coy look on his face, Kokichi boldly declared to the other guy “I bet I can make you a loyal servant to me within one hour”. The boy knew that Kaito was not one to turn down a challenge, especially if it was from him of all the people they were trapped with. So long as he can prove to be successful in the end, that is. Though sometimes a challenge proved to be too difficult for even the Luminary of the Stars to overcome.

“He’s not interested,” Maki interrupted from her small corner spot on the library floor, adjacent to where the two men were. She looked up from her book - a copy of Wuthering Heights that had been translated into Japanese - and made sure to glare daggers at the shorter boy in the process, all while snarling with a level of absolute anger. “So do us both a favor and piss off. We’re trying to read here.” Her words dripped with venom. But the supreme leader couldn’t care less about what she had to say. His focus was on the astronaut.

“Y-Yeah, what Maki Roll said!” Kaito exclaimed, much to the girl’s annoyance with the inclusion of his nickname for her. “I’m not going to fall for any more of your games, Ouma! What do you take me for, an idiot?”

“Yeah, actually, I do,” Kokichi teased. He loved seeing Kaito get all worked up over him, and it worked every time without fail. The astronaut let out a yell of anger before suddenly standing up and pointing his finger at the supreme leader.

“Alright asshole,” Kaito spoke up. “I’ll take you up on your bet! But if you fail to make me your ‘servant’ within the hour, I get to make you um uh... I make you wear nothing but really skimpy girls clothing for a whole week!”

“Deal,” Kokichi agreed with an overflowing level of confidence. He had much worse things in mind than what Kaito had proposed for him. He probably didn’t even realize the horrendous atrocities he just designated himself to suffer through. And besides, it’s not like wearing those types of clothes sounded bad to him. If anything, it’d be kind of a turn-on for him. He reached his hand out to the astronaut, and the two shook each other’s hands in agreement. “Meet me in front of my dorm room in five minutes,” Kokichi told the other guy. “No sooner than that, and no later than that. Got it?”

Kaito huffed, nodded, and got up from his spot on the library floor before making his way out. Maki rolled her eyes, before returning to her book. “Well,” she started, not even peeping up to properly address the supreme leader. “He took your bait. Have fun doing whatever it is you want to do with him.”

Kokichi gave her a cheeky smile. “Will do, Maki Roll!” he cheerfully said. Before the assassin could do anything, the supreme leader was already up from his spot and making his way out of the library. Once he got out of the stuffy library and walked a few paces down the hallway, the supreme leader danced a small shimmy out of excitement for what was to come. It was finally time for him to put Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, in his place.

It was finally time for him to make Kaito Momota his personal bitch.

-

The two boys converged at the designated meeting point, five minutes after they had both agreed to follow through on the proposition. “You ready?” Kokichi asked the taller boy beside him. Kaito scoffed.

“Of course I’m ready!” he proclaimed. “Anything you can throw at me, I can take with full force! So do your worst!”

That was all the supreme leader had needed to hear.

“Alright then,” Kokichi replied, a wry grin spread across his face. He opened the door to his dorm room and ushered the astronaut inside before locking the door behind him. Afterwards, he grabbed a timer that he took from the kitchen and cranked it to the 60 minute mark - one hour exactly - and set it down. And it began ticking. “Alright, the one hour begins now,” he declared.

“Fine! What’s the first thing you want me to do?”

“Strip out of everything. Even your underwear.”

The color on Kaito’s face drained as he heard what Kokichi said, and his expression changed from one of sheer confidence to one of utter horror. “W-What the fuck...?” he questioned. Then his horror shifted into absolute rage. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! I thought you meant you wanted to make me your cleaning servant or something! Not... Not this!”

All Kokichi could do was laugh a dry laughter in response. “Oh Momota-chan,” he cooed to the annoyance of the astronaut. “You should’ve asked me what the terms of conditions were before agreeing to this. Cuz now you’ve trapped yourself here for the next hour as I try to make you my servant who will sexually please me whenever I ask for it. And you know what the best part of it all is? You brought this upon yourself!” The supreme leader cackled maniacally. “So literally everything here was done on your terms! Now then...” Kokichi took a step back, causing Kaito to take one as well out of fear. “Strip. I won’t ask you a third time. Because if I have to, I’ll cut your damn clothes off myself. And should I lose, I doubt you’ll want to leave this room in tattered clothes.”

The horrifying realization that Kaito had, in fact, agreed to the challenge of trying to not submit to Kokichi for an hour dawned on the astronaut, leaving him at a loss of words. Physically speaking, he was a lot more imposing than Kokichi. He could probably overpower him if they were anywhere else.

But they were in Kokichi’s domain. The supreme leader had the astronaut in his fingers, and probably also knew of every possible thing the astronaut could try to do. But it wouldn’t matter. He planned for this. And Kaito fell for it.

The first splinter in Kaito’s mind began to take shape at that very moment.

Grumbling to himself under his breath in defeat, all the astronaut could do was suck it up like the man he claimed to be and do as he was told to do. With an intensive feeling of awkwardness and shame, Kaito removed each and every article of clothing that he was wearing as per the supreme leader’s orders, until all he had left on him was his underwear. “Wow, what pretty underwear you have there, Momota-chan! Pretty ugly that is,” Kokichi joked, eliciting a silent snarl of anger from the bigger yet currently submissive male. “Now, you know the deal. Take it off. Or I’ll do it myself.”

Kaito could feel his face go red in an absolute fit of embarrassment. If he really had to strip in front of someone, it would definitely be someone he trusted and was close with. People like Maki and Shuichi. Hell, literally anyone else in their class would be less of a pain to strip for in comparison to Kokichi. But the astronaut knew that he had to do what the supreme leader instructed him to do. So he fought every urge to not lose the underwear, and removed it from his body. The cold air circulating through the room brushed against his crotch, causing him to shiver.

“My my my oh my, what a beautiful sight to behold!” the supreme leader exaggeratedly proclaimed. “The Ultimate Astronaut himself, Kaito Momota, buck naked in the room of his enemy, doing every last sexual thing as he says.” Kokichi let out a long whistle as he looked down to see Kaito’s flaccid dick and hanging pair of balls. “And you’re packing quite the heat there,” he commented. “If I was a lovely little girl, I’d probably let you have your way with me. But let’s be real here, my darling Momota-chan... we both know that I’m the one in charge here. So that means your junk is ultimately just that. Junk.”

“Sh-Shut up!” was all Kaito could think to retort with. But it proved to be a grave mistake to say.

The supreme leader’s attitude shifted from playful and mischievous to downright cruel and somewhat unhinged, causing the astronaut’s eyes to go wide with fear and a frigid shudder to rush through his body. “I see the bitch is trying to bark back,” Kokichi flatly commented, venom dripping with every word said. “But I can’t afford to have a disobedient bitch. So now, I have no choice but to punish you.”

Before he could even react to what was about to happen, the astronaut found himself flopped over on the supreme leader’s bed, with his hands pinned above his head. “Try as you might, but you won’t get any results,” Kokichi told him, sitting atop of his chest. “Your hands have been cuffed to the frame of my bed, so it’s not like you can do anything with your feet other than flail them around like the pathetic little bitch you are. And just to be sure you don’t try to do anything funny... those are getting tied to the frame as well.”

Slipping off of his bare body, Kokichi made his way over to one of his drawers and pulled out two pieces of rope. And even though Kaito tried to thrash to the best of his abilities, his legs were overpowered by the supreme leader’s wit, and they were firmly tied to the edges of bed. His legs were spread enough for his ass to be visible, and he figured that there were a few things that the supreme leader wanted to do with it. The thought it was vile to him, but in his predicament, there was nothing he could do. He was trapped, with no clear way out other than to endure the relentless sexual torture for the next hour with his mind intact.

“Wow... look at you,” Kokichi whistled. “Tied up and chained to my bed for the next 55 minutes for me to do whatever the hell I want!” The astronaut’s eyes went wide with shock when the realization that only 5 minutes had passed dawned on him, much to the amusement of the supreme leader. “And you know what?” he continued. “I think I’m going to take it nice and slow... just to give you hell.”

Kokichi walked back over to the drawer and pulled out a few things from it that Kaito couldn’t quite make out until he brought them over. One of them was a metallic black collar with a golden bell attached to it that Kokichi slipped around the astronaut’s neck, causing panic to well up inside of him. The second item was a rather long purple dildo that also seemed to be made of metal, attached to a round black base to grasp. And the third thing was a gray bottle that read “LUBRICANT” on the front of it in bold black letters. Seeing the bottle is what threw the astronaut into an absolute state of panic.

“A-A-Alright, let’s just call this off and forget about everything!” Kaito begged in a panicked frenzy. “I-I’ll even drop the bet of having you wear girly clothing! I won’t tell anyone either! Just d-d-don’t do anything crazy! P-Please man, I’m begging you!”

“Shut the fuck up and take it, you dumb little whore.”

The sudden cold sensation as something inserted itself into the astronaut’s anus caused him to throw his head back in shock and scream bloody murder to the air above him, and a second splinter in his mind formed, connecting the other one to establish a crack.

After horrifyingly becoming used to the feeling of something inside of him, now warm and gooey and wriggling about, Kaito looked back up to Kokichi, who was now seated in between his legs with his hand obscured. “Wow, Momota-chan,” Kokichi started, mockery leaking out. “Your asshole’s so tight. Ooh, it might even be cutting the blood flow to my fingers! Hah, just kidding! But you are really tight down here. Perfect for me to break in.”

“...Did... Did you just say ‘fingers’?” Kaito pathetically questioned.

“Yep. There’s two fingers inside your big booty right now. And your hole feels nice around them... don’t you agree?”

“N-No... I... I don’t...”

“Hmph. Then I’ll have to change that.”

Kokichi began moving his hand back and forth, causing the fingers to rock inside of Kaito, slowly yet surely opening him up and loosening his asshole for whatever the supreme leader had in store for him. Absolutely petrified, all Kaito could do was stay still. He figured that if he tried to move, all he would accomplish was feeling Kokichi’s digits inside of him, worming about and methodically planning what to do next. The supreme leader caught wind of the astronaut’s thought process.

Displeased at the thoughts, Kokichi faked a pout. “Awh, don’t be like that!” he frowned. “I know a slut like you enjoys it! You just might have not realized it yet! But that’s okay... because I have a plan to help you figure out your true desires.” He pulled his fingers out of Kaito’s ass, something that he noticed caused the astronaut to unintentionally moan from, and got off the bed. “Give me a minute to strip,” he said to the other guy. “And to wash my hand too. Lube feels weird.” And with that, he disappeared into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom.

The minute or so of absolute silence and sheer solitude felt like an eternity for the immobile astronaut. His mind raced, trying to figure out how long he had left, what Kokichi was planning on doing next, and why the hell he moaned when the smaller guy pulled his fingers out of his ass and he moaned from it. The possibility that he may, in fact, actually be starting to enjoy the treatment scared him, frightened him, absolutely mortified him. But it was a definite possibility that he knew could come to fruition. And in his mind, it most likely would.

The agonizing wait was over when Kokichi strolled out of the bathroom, completely naked and sporting an erection of his own. It was almost comically large in comparison to the supreme leader’s more frail and youthful figure. Kaito guessed that it was somewhere between 20 and 22 centimeters long, and was fairly thick. He knew that he was roughly the same size as him when erect, despite being taller and built more like an adult, so the sight of the supreme leader’s dick made his face go red.

“I know, I know, it’s pretty big,” Kokichi began speaking, bringing Kaito out of a trance he didn’t realize he fell into. “And I’m pretty sure you’re just as big yourself when hard, based on how big you are when you’re all soft like this.” He jumped onto the bed again and grasped the astronaut’s cock with one of his hands, causing Kaito to flinch and only see what was going on from a side angle as Kokichi inspected his dick. “Hmm... yep, you’d be just as big as me! Good on you, you stupid fucking bitch!”

The supreme leader reached over to grab the dildo that he had brought over to the bed earlier and inspected it, bringing it up to the astronaut’s own flaccid dick and comparing the two’s sizes. “As you can see, the dildo’s roughly the same size as you when you’re soft. About 16 centimeters or so,” Kokichi excruciatingly explained to the bigger guy. “So don’t expect it to feel as good as my own stick when I stick it in you.”

“W-Wait, you’re going to-?!”

He didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before he felt the dildo slide itself into his now stretched asshole, and go further in than what the smaller guy’s fingers could’ve gone.

Once more, the astronaut threw his head back in a janky manner and screamed at the top of his lungs at the sudden sensation of a larger item entering inside of him. But... he felt oddly okay with the sensation, once the fear and the panic subsided. He had even noticed that it seemed to go almost all the way inside of him. And that feeling of being okay with it scared him.

Grinning at the sight of his rival writhing in fear beneath him, Kokichi smiled in joy. “Wow, you don’t often get to see something like this...” he half muttered, half sighed. “But now is when things get really interesting.” Reaching to a spot behind him, the supreme leader grabbed a small, purple remote that the astronaut didn’t notice that he brought over with him from before. “I’m pretty sure you can figure this out already, but the dildo I just put inside of you isn’t just a dildo,” the smaller guy explained. “It’s a vibrator. One that I’m sure that you’re going to love feeling shake inside of you.”

The click of the remote caused the vibratory to begin moving, tingling the inside of Kaito’s asshole, and formed a new splinter in the larger guy’s mind, separate from the earlier crack that had already been formed.

The will to fight against the feeling of the vibrating dildo deep inside his anus slowly began to fade as the astronaut steadied himself and began to relax. Now that he wasn’t fighting against it, the vibrator actually felt rather pleasant. It was like a tingling sensation that made him feel warm and fuzzy. His howls and screams of agony and pain dissipated, leading to the only noises in the room being the sound of the vibrator doing its business and the stifled grunts coming from himself.

“Oh? Are you starting to enjoy yourself, you little bitch?” Kokichi asked. Kaito wanted to respond, but the words weren’t able to come to him. He had lost his will to resist against the sensations. If all this occurred just moments before, he would’ve barked back that he hated it and wanted to end everything. But all he could do was just let everything happen to him. He didn’t quite enjoy it yet, but he wasn’t hating it either. It would have scared him, and it should have scared him, but it didn’t. Not anymore.

Pleased by the silence of the astronaut, Kokichi wrapped his fingers around Kaito’s dick once more, and had noticed something had changed about it. “Oh wow, look,” he exclaimed. “You’re starting to get hard from this! See? I knew a slut like you would start enjoying this! Aren’t you enjoying this? I bet you are, you dirty fucking whore.”

All Kaito could do in his half absentminded state was blankly stare at his cock, slowly but surely getting harder with the passing time. Blood was flowing through it, meaning that he was most certainly beginning to enjoy it, despite all of the earlier instances. Had his hands not been chained to the bed post behind him, one of them might have slipped down to touch it, to make it feel good, to make him cum. But he wasn’t sure if that was what he wanted. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He was starting to lose his mind. He was starting to succumb to the lustful situation that he had enveloped himself in, all because he couldn’t resist the supreme leader’s temptation of a bet.

As if he was able to read Kaito’s mind, Kokichi gave a sly smile and slowly began to move his hand up and down the shaft of Kaito’s dick, causing more and more blood to flow to it, making it more erect with each and every jerk. Moans came out from the crevices of the astronaut’s mouth in a steady and rhythmical manner, softly to the point of it almost be unheard. It would’ve gone unnoticed had any other noises gone off in the room. But no such noise existed, so the nearly quiet moans of pleasure were able to be heard by the two boys. And it delighted the smaller of the two to no end.

Kokichi always knew how to make others tick. It was because of that trait that he developed a reputation for being one of the most intelligent people in their group, despite having a talent such as the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He was wise, observant, perceptive, intelligent, conniving, and manipulative. He knew exactly when, where, and how to use slight of hand, mental tricks, and professional escapist techniques to his advantage in any given situation, among other feats. And he knew all along that someone as weak minded as Kaito would be susceptible to the barrage of sexual stimulations and eventually keel over.

If he was being honest with himself, Kokichi found himself to be attracted to the physique of the astronaut. Compared to his own smaller body, Kaito was much more muscular, sporting pecs that protruded from his shirt and the outline of both a six pack and a v-line on his abdomen. If Gonta wasn’t part of the group of people trapped in the facility, at a first glance, Kaito would have been the most physically imposing male in the group. And the thought of having that stunning body to use for his own carnal sexual desires was something Kokichi had masturbated to every so often late at night. And now that he had it, all he needed to do was break Kaito’s mind and make him his slut. And he was starting to get impatient. He wanted to use his body now. So he decided to speed things along.

Reaching behind him for a second time, Kokichi grabbed a second remote. This time, it was a black remote. “I don’t know if you’re feeble mind can register what this remote does, so allow me to explain it to you,” Kokichi started. “Much like how the purple remote from earlier is connected to the vibrator currently shoved deep inside your ass, this remote is connected to the collar around your neck. When I turn it on, it’ll send small electrical pulses throughout your body. Are you ready for this? Ah, who am I kidding? It’s not like you can respond. And even if you could, I wouldn’t care! So here we go!”

The sudden sensation of electricity coursing through his body via the collar around his neck caused Kaito to uncontrollably moan, and cause his mind to splinter even further, now having two cracks to his psyche.

“Oh wow, look! You’re starting to make loud noises again!” the supreme leader noted. “And here I was, thinking that I made you become a mute or something. So, tell me... how do you feel?”

“Mngh... ngah...”

The lack of coherent words coming out of the larger guy’s mouth took the smaller guy back for a split second. He wasn’t exactly expecting to ruin his speech within the hour, but it felt extremely rewarding to the supreme leader for managing to achieve such a task. He felt accomplished for it in its own twisted and perverted way. Seeing the astronaut in such a weakened state a mind, one so weak that he couldn’t even produce intelligent language, turned the supreme leader on even more than any of the previous activities the two had done together.

“Mmh, fucking god, seeing you like this is so damn hot,” Kokichi told the astronaut. “Real fucking sexy. It means you’re almost ready to properly submit to my will and become my personal bitch. And at this point, I’m willing to bet you kind of want that. Or maybe... just maybe... you really want that. That’d be so slutty of you. But I can’t say I don’t approve. In fact... let me give you a taste of what it’s like to be my bitch.”

The supreme leader crawled up on to the strong chest of the astronaut and straddled it, making sure to rub his ass against to earn a few more moans of pleasure just so he could relish in the sensation of almost having him all for himself. “Yeah, you like the feeling of my ass cheeks grinding against your pecs, huh you slut?” he rhetorically asked the guy beneath him. “Too bad nobody else will ever get to see and use them ever again. I mean, aside from me, of course. When I’m through with making you mine, I’ll be using you and your hunky body for my own sexual gains whenever and however I want. And hell, maybe even wherever too!” Kokichi erupted into laughter over his own thoughts.

After coming down from his high state of mind, Kokichi relaxed and shuffled backwards a little so he was now sitting atop of Kaito’s abs, and bent over so his head was directly on top of the astronaut’s own. “Open wide,” he instructed. “I’m gonna help you feel good.” And slowly, without much hesitation against the action, Kaito opened his mouth for Kokichi, and the supreme leader licked his lips in anticipating before diving downward and plunging into the crevices of the larger guy’s mouth.

The sensation drove the supreme leader wild, and he could swear that he felt fireworks as his tongue navigated the depths of his partner’s mouth. It was warm. It was slippery. It was hot, both literally and sexually. It drove him wild. But he didn’t expect the notion of french kissing the other guy to be returned. He figured that with his state of mind, all Kaito could do was obey simple commands and do them in an almost egregiously slow fashion. It was enough for the supreme leader to enjoy, but he wanted more out of it.

And then he felt the astronaut begin to kiss him back.

It was a very small movement of his tongue. Just a little flick that may or may not have been the nerves in his body reacting just so he could prove that he wasn’t stuck in a semi-vegetative state. But eventually, the movements became more active, and the larger guy actually began to moan in pleasure from the kissing. The supreme leader was, naturally, taken back by the action, but he welcomed it. After all, he wanted this. And as much as he’d like to continue just french kissing Kaito for the rest of the time the two had together, he knew he was on a time limit. And with the clock ticking, he had to break Kaito once and for all. And he knew exactly where to start the final part of it all.

Pulling away from the kiss and causing the larger guy to emit small whimpers of disappointment, Kokichi made his way back up to the astronaut’s chest and directed his attention down to his cock. “You know... I’m willing to bet you want to know what it’s like to have a cock in your mouth. And I’m willing to bet you’d like the taste of it, and the feeling of it deep in your throat. Wouldn’t you like that, you whore?” Kokichi asked. His response was a glossy look from Kaito and a small noise that was a mixture of both lust and anticipation. “Yeah, you want it. You want my cock in your throat.” the supreme leader affirmed. “Alright then. I’ll let you have a taste.”

He crawled up even further the larger guy’s body until his pelvis was right in front of the astronaut’s face, his cock practically poking at his cheek. The supreme leader readjusted his position so that his legs were curled around the astronaut’s chained arms, making the prospect escaping his cock near impossible. Though neither guy wanted to avoid it. “Alright now,” Kokichi began. “Open up, so you can get your reward for being a good obedient slut.”

Kaito opened his mouth and took a considerable length of Kokichi’s throbbing cock deep in his mouth, and the salty taste of the supreme leader’s shaft grinding against the walls of his salivating mouth and tongue caused yet another splinter to form in the astronaut’s mind.

The first thing about Kaito’s mouth that Kokichi noticed was his incredible lack of experience in dick sucking, yet the astronaut had such an unprecedented drive to take his shaft as far into his mouth as he could muster. He had a desire to please and to serve the supreme leader, which was making the smaller guy even harder. Had he tried to get Kaito to suck his dick earlier in the session, he probably would’ve broken it with his hands or left visible chomp marks on it, which would’ve made for a less than pleasant experience. But that was then. This is the now.

The second thing about Kaito’s mouth that Kokichi noticed was the tingling sensation that rocked right through it with every suck. The supreme leader rationalized that the tingling feeling was coming from the back of the astronaut’s throat, and was caused by none other than the electric collar that he had attached around the larger guy’s neck earlier. He felt it to be a rather pleasant feeling, since the electric currents weren’t hard enough to jolt through the two guys’ skins and fry their throat and cock, respectively. It was enough of a voltage to be noticeable, but not enough to be harmful.

But there was one more thing about Kaito’s mouth that Kokichi noticed. And it was that Kaito was starting to lose the speed and the gusto to suck on the supreme leader’s cock. Each suck started to feel less and less engaging, and when he looked down, Kokichi was that Kaito was now only really sucking on approximately a third of the length of Kokichi’s cock. So he decided to take matters into his own hands. In this case, quite literally.

Grabbing onto the side of Kaito’s head, the supreme leader spoke with a twinge of annoyance “You think that’s how you suck a cock? Pathetic. Let me teach you how to really suck one.” And without a shred of mercy in his actions or in the tone of his voice, the smaller boy violently shoved the larger guy’s head down onto his cock until his mouth encompassed the entirety of it and his nose was pressed against the pubic hairs above it. “Remember how it feels to deepthroat a dick like this,” Kokichi began. “I expect you to suck me off like this from now on. Got it, bitch?”

The astronaut didn’t have any time to react before the supreme leader suddenly grabbed onto his scalp and yanked his head backwards until only the tip of his cock was still in his mouth. His eyes went wide as he was forced back down on the length. The pubes of the smaller guy were pressed against Kaito’s nose, and his nostrils flared as he took in a waft of its musky odor that he found to be alluring, causing him to moan in pleasure.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” the supreme leader asked. “You like the smell of my pubes? Wow... You really are a dirty whore, aren’t you? Well, get ready, cuz you’re about to feel some wild stuff you never would’ve felt if it weren’t for me.”

Yanking Kaito off of his dick, Kokichi unfurled his legs from around the astronaut’s arms and shuffled himself backward until he sat back down on his chest. He then reached his hands around the taller guy’s pecs and stretched his back outward until his cock was right on top of his pecs. “Normally this is reserved for girls,” Kokichi lamented. “But fuck reservations. I want to tit fuck you.”

Sandwiching the length of his shaft between the astronaut’s two pecs, Kokichi made a few brief thrusts to get the attention of the guy beneath him. “Feels good, yeah? Having your body be used by another guy for their sexual desires?” he teased. “You’re fucking disgusting for letting me do this to you, y’know. Not to mention a total dumbass. But shit, at least your body’s a good fuck.”

“Ngh... nhagh... haah...”

“Yeah, you definitely like it. Of course you would. You’re slutty like that. A total boy toy for me to use how I see fit. And right now... I see it fit for me to fuck your ass.”

Kokichi knew that after fucking Kaito’s mouth, the next thing he needed to fuck in order to break him was to fuck his ass. To him, anal sex just wasn’t all that appealing. If he was to be honest with himself, he found oral sex to be much more enjoyable. But the prospect of making Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, his bitch was more than enough to convince him to practice anal sex. Just so he could have his dick sucked whenever he wanted by the guy he spent several nights jerking off to. The guy who would soon be subservient to him and him alone.

Smirking as he did so, the supreme leader slowly made his way back over to the foot of the bed, right back to his spot between the astronaut’s tied up and stretched out legs. He coyly slinked his hand underneath the larger guy’s legs and swiftly pulled the still active vibrator out of his now stretched ass, causing the guy to whimper in an almost pathetic manner at the sudden feeling of emptiness between his legs.

“I nearly forgot that the vibrator was self lubricating...” the supreme leader mumbled under his breath. “Thank god for that feature. His ass would probably be bleeding by now... though I suppose fucking a bloody butt by now wouldn’t be all that bad.” He shook his head to bring himself back to reality and grabbed onto Kaito’s thighs. “Get ready to have your ass pummeled and filled with cum,” he said. And with a lick on his lips, Kokichi thrusted himself deep into Kaito.

The sudden feeling of a massive penis entering his anus and stretching him even further open than what the vibrator could’ve done the entire time it was lodged inside of him caused Kaito to scream out loud in absolute ecstasy, allowing a third crack to form in his psyche. One more splinter was all that was needed to properly break him in.

“Ngaaah-! G-Good...!”

“Oh, woah, you can talk again?” Kokichi inquisitively asked, bewildered. “Hey hey, tell me more about how good I feel inside you! C’mon! I wanna hear you say it!”

“Hah... hah... dick... s-so good... in me...”

“Hmm... seems you can only say monosyllabic words at the moment,” Kokichi commented. “Eh, good enough I suppose. At least now I know I can hear you say just how good my cock feels. So do me a favor and praise me as I fuck you, you dirty whore.”

In an almost relentless manner, Kokichi quickly began to pound Kaito’s ass. Every motion he made caused the astronaut the scream out moans and affirmations of feeling good, which was like music to the supreme leader’s ears, and for beads of sweat to roll down his naked body. Kaito was already covered in sweat due in part to the electrostimulation he had felt from the collar and the vibrator, so his body was already glistening and highlighting the muscular physique he had. And that eye candy made Kokichi want to fuck Jim even faster and even harder.

With every thrust he made of going in and out of the astronaut, the supreme leader could feel the walls of the astronaut’s anus clamping down on his cock, giving him a euphoric sensation he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand much longer. He could feel the cum building up inside of him, rushing from his balls and through his system with every motion he made. He was about to ejaculate at any moment, and coat the inside of the larger guy’s ass with a pearly white load of cum. But he didn’t want it to end just yet.

Deciding that it would be the best chance he had of not cumming so soon, Kokichi wrapped his arms around Kaito’s thighs and lifted them upward so that they and his pelvis weren’t laying still on the bed. But the sudden feeling of his penis being pressed against new surfaces inside of Kaito had the opposite effect on him. So he decided that instead of trying to stop himself from cumming, he decided that he was going to try to cum as much as he can inside of the astronaut’s anus, so he can claim him as his bitch without anyone questioning it.

The supreme leader mercilessly began pounding into the larger guy’s asshole, letting the harmonic and ethereal moans of pleasure from the astronaut fill his ears as he could feel the rush of cum coursing through his system, getting ready to release. “Alright, you ready?” Kokichi rhetorically asked. “Because I’m about to cum... and I’m not letting a single drop of it come out of your asshole!”

As Kokichi screamed in absolute pleasure and released ropes of the sticky white cum inside of Kaito, the astronaut followed suit shortly thereafter, having his own load coat his sweaty muscles and even reach to his cheek. And with the two cumming together, the final splinter in Kaito’s psyche emerged and connected all three of the cracks formed earlier into one large crack. And as Kaito’s mind shattered into pieces and fell apart, his body went limp and his eyes glossed over. He was now someone else. Someone other than himself. Someone new.

Breathing heavily from releasing quite a large load inside of the larger guy’s anus, the supreme leader pulled out and saw his cock, now beginning to go limp as blood stopped flowing through it, smeared with his own load. “Ew, gross,” he verbally thought to himself. Reaching behind him to the desk that was behind his bed, he grabbed the two remotes and pressed the “Off” button for them both. The vibrator laying beside him and the collar slung around the larger guy’s neck stopped moving, and the room went silent.

“Well, that was fun,” the supreme leader admitted. “But let me clean up really quick before we continue, slut.” He scooched himself over to the edge of the bed, moving over the larger guy’s leg, and hopped off to walk over to the timer and paused it. But then, as he was about to head into the bathroom he had adjacent to his bedroom, he heard someone he wasn’t expecting.

“S-Slut... Is Slut... my name...?”

Kokichi whipped his head around surprised, only to be met with glossy purple eyes that had the slightest bit of curiosity inside of them. And as the realization of what he had done began to dawn on him, his eyes went wide with glee. He had successfully made Kaito Momota his personal bitch.

The release of cum from Kaito was the third and final thing necessary for him to break and submit, but in the heat of the moment, Kokichi wasn’t paying too much attention to the details. He just wanted to fuck and cum. But now, now that his head had cleared up, he was able to properly enjoy the fruit of his efforts. “Yeah, your name is Slut,” he responded. “And you can call me Master. Okay?”

“M-Mas... Mas...ter... Master...” the larger guy mumbled as he practiced pronouncing the polysyllabic word. His first since he began speaking again. In his own sick way, Kokichi felt almost proud of the moment. But he was brought back to reality when the taller guy began speaking again. “Master... what does Slut do...?”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Kokichi began. “What you do is that you do whatever I tell you to do, and you let me use you and your body for whatever I want. In other words, you serve me. And you love me.”

“Serve... Master...” the larger guy mumbled again. And then a smile crept up on his face. A smile only a broken and subservient person could make. “Y-Yeah... Slut serves Master... and Slut loves Master. Master... Master makes Slut feel... feel so good...”

Figuring that he was referring to the sex they just had, Kokichi replied with “Yeah, I know I make you feel good. And I can continue to make you feel good... if you’d like.”

“Y-Yes... please make Slut feel good...!”

“Begging isn’t going to be enough, Slut,” the supreme leader said. The larger guy emitted a small whimper that resembled that of a dog’s before Kokichi continued. “If you really want me to continue making you feel good every now and then... you have to swear to serve me as my personal bitch for the rest of your life. Okay?”

The statement lingered in the taller guy’s mind for a moment before he started blushing alongside his already existing smile. “Y-Yes...” he started. “Slut will serve Master as his... personal bitch... for the rest of Slut’s life. And Slut... will forever make Master feel good... whenever Master says to...”

Kokichi smirked. “Good boy,” he remarked. He walked over to a dresser and rummaged around in one of the drawers until he pulled out a small video camera he took from the warehouse when they all first arrived. He made his way back over to the bed the taller guy was tied to, and straddled his now cum covered pecs.

“Now Slut,” Kokichi began ordering. “I’m going to record you with this camera for some people. When you see the red light turn on, repeat everything you just told me. About how your name is Slut, how you serve me, and so on so forth. Okay?”

“Yes... Master,” he answered. “Slut will do everything Master tells him to do... Slut wants to make Master feel good.”

The supreme leader gave a twisted grin. “Good boy,” he complimented. “You’re so smart. A good slut like you knows that their purpose in life is to serve their master forever. Now then...” He flipped the camera open. “Start talking, and do it with a smile. And be sure to thank me at the end for taking you in and helping you figure out your true purpose in life.” With a press of a button on the camera, the red light on the side turned on.

-

_“Haah... My name is... Slut, a-and Slut serves Master... ngh... Slut loves serving Master... and will serve Master... forever. Slut’s purpose in life i-is... ah... is to make Master feel... good... A-And when Master feels good... Slut feels good. Th-Th-Thank you for t-taking me in... and helping me realize what... what Slut was meant to do... Master. S-Slut... Slut will serve Master forever! Slut will help make Master... feel... good...!”_

With the first click of a remote, the video paused. With the second click, the screen went black. With the press of a button on the video player, it ejected the DVD containing the footage, and the supreme leader himself went over to it and picked it up. And as he turned around, with a coy smirk etched on his face, he asked the two people who were watching the video with him “So, what did you two think? Pretty cool, right?”

“...Well, I can’t say I’m all that surprised,” Maki admitted. “The minute he agreed to your bet, I knew he was a goner. That damn idiot did take you up on it almost instantly, after all.”

“I thought it was fucking hot!” Miu chirped. “That smear of his hot sticky cum on his cheek was just the best! And the look of absolute submission on his face... beautiful! It makes me so proud to see others figure out their true horny selves! I’m... I’m not crying, you’re crying!”

Maki rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Anyways, about our bet, Ouma,” she began. “How long did it take?”

The supreme leader giggled, and pulled out the timer from one of the pockets at the back of his pants. “It took about 24 minutes for me to make him my bitch,” he answered. “So please, do pay up... Maki Roll.”

Leering at him for a moment, only for said leer to be ineffective against the male, the assassin dug into one of her pockets and pulled out something she held tightly in her fist, obscuring it from other people’s eyesight. “Fine,” she started, admitting her defeat. “Here’s the 20 Monocoins, then.” As she opened up the palm of her hands, sure enough, 20 coins with the bear imprinted on the front of it were dropped into the supreme leader’s own hand.

“Oh woah, you two had a bet going on with this?” Miu interjected. “If I had known about this, I probably would’ve bet 100 Monocoins! Hey, what was the bet about anyways?”

“Oh, well my dearest Iruma-chan, I am so glad you asked!” Kokichi responded.

“Ouma, don’t-“

“Both Harukawa-chan and I knew that our dear little Momota-chan would’ve lost his mind if I tried to sexually overpower him, so we bet on how long it’d take for him to resist! I said he’d fall under my spell before half an hour passed, and little miss assassin here bet he’d fall under my spell after half an hour had passed! And evidently, I got him under my control before the half hour mark, so she had to cough up the dough for losing the best! Ain’t that right, Maki Roll?”

“In my defense, I did try to stop Momota-kun from accepting the bet,” Maki commented, glaring daggers at the supreme leader for telling the story before she could finish talking. “But, he’s an absolute dumbass, so he accepted the bet on the account that he got pissed off when Ouma teased him. At that point, I didn’t really care all too much as to what happened to him. After all, he was the one who accepted the bet, not me.”

“...Huh. Well, that’s all fine and dandy, but I gotta look for the sexy robo-boy now,” Miu said. “Mama needs him to give her some... maintenance, if you know what I mean. Wink.”

“...Don’t ever say ‘wink’ out loud ever again like that,” Maki ordered, taking the inventor back for a moment and causing her to cower. “I still can’t believe you managed to kidnap Keebo, power him off, and rearrange his inner components just to add a retractable foot long vibrator inside of him.”

“Hey! Don’t forget the part where I added silicone testes that can ejaculate a more liquid-like peanut butter! I had to program him to crave peanut butter for that shit!”

“How did you even manage to make peanut butter even more liquid-like? I mean, it’s pretty much a liquid in room temperature. Did you add a milk pouch to his innards or something?”

“...Are we really going to ignore the fact that Iruma decided that a suitable replacement for semen would be peanut butter?”

Both the supreme leader and the inventor looked over at the assassin when she raised that question amongst the three of them in the A/V room. “Harukawa, c’mon, you should know better,” Kokichi chided her. “I mean, it’s Iruma we’re talking about. She’s probably gotten off to breathing air before.”

“Damn skippy I have!” Miu chimed in. “And Harucaca, semen and peanut butter are both sticky nut juices, so it’s not like there’s much of a difference!”

Maki scoffed at Miu’s remark before walking out. “I honestly can’t handle being around you two,” she fumed. “So have fun chatting it up you pieces of shit.” And as she turned the corner of the door, she was gone.

The two remaining people were silent in the room for a brief moment before the supreme leader spoke up. “Oh yeah. I almost forgot to thank you for letting me borrow all of your sex gadgets, Iruma-chan!” Kokichi began. “They were indubitably instrumental to helping me crack Momota-chan’s mind.”

“Hey, it’s not a big deal!” Miu replied. “After all, I could see my own collar in the footage, so I could tell my tech was being used for important things. Hell, had I known that you were planning on using my stuff to break Moronmota’s psyche, I would’ve asked for front row seats to the event!”

“And I would’ve said no to your request, you damn reverse cuckold! Gay sex has no women around after all!” Kokichi teased, causing the two to burst into laughter. After calming down, he continued by asking “Oh, by the way, do you want me to return you all the stuff you let me borrow?”

“Nah, feel free to keep it,” Miu told him. “In fact, I’ll go back to my place to whip up some new toys for you to use with your new slut!”

“Awh, how sweet of you to do so!” Kokichi gushed. “In exchange, have this DVD, so you can get off to his dumb looking face as he tells you how much he loves me!” He stuck the DVD out, and the inventor snatched it up without hesitation.

“Hell yes!” she cheered. “One point for the Ultimate Inventor herself! Alright, time to go celebrate by having robo-sex! And once that’s done, I’ll make all the toys I can for you! Cya later, Oldma!” Miu cackled in glee as she exited the A/V room, leaving the supreme leader by his lonesome.

The thought of him being able to use the toys Miu let him have on his new bitch once more got Kokichi excited, and he could feel his crotch starting to tighten. “Well, I guess I better go take care of myself,” he figured. “After all... I do have someone to help me with that now.” And with that, he exited the A/V room, ready to head back to his dorm to get serviced and pleased.

-

The walk to his dorm room wasn’t an egregiously long one, but it was longer than Kokichi wanted. But all that frustration melted away when he unlocked the door to his room, swung it open, and cheerily shouted “Master’s home!”

“Ah, Master! Welcome back home! Slut missed you a lot!” Slut ran over to Kokichi on all fours and stopped right in front of him, nuzzling his head against the smaller guy’s waist. “Did Master go do something?”

“Yeah, I did,” Kokichi responded, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. “And because of that something, I’m starting to get a little hard. Do you want to help please me, Slut?”

Slut’s eyes glistened as much as glossed over eyes could, and he nodded with vigor. “Y-Yes Master!” he affirmed excitedly. “Slut will please Master to the best of Slut’s abilities!”

The supreme leader cocked a smile. “Good boy,” he remarked. “I can see you’re already hard yourself, so I know you wanted this badly. So... get to it. But, you can only use your teeth and mouth for this. Got it?”

“Yes Master!” Slut acknowledged. “Slut will do his best to please Master!” The taller guy moved his head over to the belt wrapped around the supreme leader’s pants, and began to undo it with his teeth. Once he managed to do that, he then began unbuttoning and unzipping the white pants Kokichi had on, shrugging them down with his chin until they dropped on the floor. Taking off the red and yellow underwear was easy too, since he only needed to use his teeth for the matter. And then, he was presented with his reward.

“Wow, you actually did it,” Kokichi commented. “Good job. Now suck on my cock, Slut. And swallow my cum. If any drop of cum leaks out, lick it up.”

“Yes Master! Slut will help make Master cum!” Slut obeyed his command. He pressed his nose against the semi-hard cock and sharply inhaled, taking in the strong scent it carried and softly moaned from it alone. He then started lapping at the head of Kokichi’s cock before rolling his tongue around it, stopping only to lick the length of it on both sides. And when the massive cock was finally fully erect, Slut took it in his mouth in its entirety and began to suck on it intensively.

Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, the Luminary of the Stars, was no more once his mind shattered into several pieces. In his place was a new being named Slut, who inhabited his former body and existed solely to serve and pleasure his Master. Slut’s mind and body was for Master to use however he saw fit, and Slut would find pleasure to serve Master. He enjoyed submitting and doing as he was told. It was his purpose in life to do as Master told him, after all.

And Slut was more than happy to submit to Master and act as his personal bitch for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. I hate this so much. I hate this ship, I hate writing smut, I hate how this is my longest single-chaptered work as of yet, and I hate how this is something I had to practice writing. But it’s for the greater good.
> 
> That being said, this is my first full-length smut, so if I could get any and all constructive criticism on it, it’d be much appreciated. Thanks in advance!


End file.
